Mutant
by pigmazurka
Summary: Minos is susposedly the Ultimate Mutant. Born in a lab, he quickly became infamous for his cruelness and indifference. But that's only the half of it - especially when he begins to question his moral values. T for violence and minor language. OCs galore!
1. Chapter One

I'm considering making this an M, but for now it's a T. Please review saying whether you think that I should change it to a M or whether it's okay as is. May include lemons later (le gasp!), in which case it will become a M, of course, but for now... so yeah. Read and review and all that jazz.

A bit of random trivia for you, this is based on a story I wrote when I was about ten. Reading my old story and then reading this is a very good confidence boost. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. No matter how much I wish I do. Although I do own Minos and my mutants, I don't own the species used to make the mutants. I own the characters, not the species, so to speak. :l

Warning: Violence, minor language, and probably yaoi. Although I do like yuri and hetero too, so expect that as well. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I blinked. Twice. What on Earth was this? I opened and closed my mouth for a bit, like a fish, unsure of where I was - or what I was for that matter. I looked down at myself; at the sharp claws and the green fur. I had opposable thumbs, multipedal limbs and a tail, by the looks of it. My mind was filled with knowledge I had never been taught - that of Pokemon, trainers and science. English too, evidently. Looking up, I watched the people in coats walk past, looking all smart and intelligent. A shiver ran up my spine, and all I could think for a moment was 'I aught to kill them'.

What a wonderful, weird thought.

I noticed paper on a nearby desk, entitled: "Minos: The Ultimate Mutation". I blinked... Minos... that certainly struck a cord. My name perhaps? I would have shrugged had I not been held still by tubes and cables. I looked around, noticing many other mutants. Umbreon's mixed with Crobats, among other things, and many Pokemon that looked like their type had been changed.

Two things occured to me just then - I was in a glass tube. The second thing was that I had to get out, no matter what.

I searched my inbuilt knowledge banks, searching for any abilities or powers I had. I discovered that I most definatly had strong psychic powers, and quite a few others. Flicking my wrist, a crack shot through the glass of the tube. I smiled slightly, and scientists all around jumped, startled. They started yelling at each other, saying things in their human language, while I simply stared at the crack, trying to break it with my mind.

There was a much louder crack - more like a bang - and the glass shaterred. Green liquid leaked out of the remains of the tube, while I stood, smiling. I pulled at the cables and tubes sticking in to me, snapping them off one by one, as humans ran around me - panicing. One of the aimed a metal device at me, one I knew was called a gun and could do some serious damage - and fired. I raised my arm out of instinct, and a strange wall of energy appeared between myself and the bullet. I grinned, proud of my power, while the human whimpered. I flicked my wrist again, at the human burst in to flames. He screamed as his flesh burnt away, leaving a horrid smell in the air, and my grin became dark. This could be fun.

I sent fire left, right and centre, burning all that was in my way. The mutants also broke out of their tubes, and followed me - all the while leaping out of my path as my flames turned in their direction. I bit down on one humans neck, and a rich liquid squirted out. I assumed it was blood, although it tasted surprisingly nice for an essential bodily fluid. I licked my lips, turning on the other scientists with wild eyes and a hungry stomach.

I looked \around at the destroyed labrotory. Dead bodies littered the floor, and the scent of blood and death was thick in the air. I bent down to one human, who seemed to be alive despite his lack of an arm, and smiled at him. **"What is... was, this place?" **I asked, correcting myself as I spoke.

The man looked at me with terrified eyes, shaking violently. **"A b-base for research..." **He stuttured, **"We were l-looking at-t creating d-different species..."**

I snorted. Well, they'd done one thing right. **"Who hired you, then?" **I asked.

The man shuddured, obviously close to death. **"T-Team Rocket."**

I blinked - I knew that name. But from where? I sighed, **"Well. I'll have to visit this Team Rocket. And as for you... hm..."**

I looked down at the human, leaning in close. I could see my heavy breathing was fogging up his glasses, and his blood covered face was also coated in sweat. No surprise there. I licked at the blood on his neck thoughtfully. He shuddured violently, and I smiled. **"I like you..." **I all but whispered. **"Maybe... I wonder if I could..."**

I searched my thoughts, seeing if I could heal him, and decided to just wing it. I put my hands over his neck and thought about healing him, but to no avail. I paused, and then smiled slightly. The place where I had licked away the blood had healed over. Magical healing spit - those goons had really gone to town. I licked at the blood, and soon the wound where his arm had once been was gone. I worked my way up to his neck diligently, removing wounds and eating at the same time. A win win scenario, I do believe.

The Umbreon-Crobat hybrid walked up to me as I finished with the humans wounds. **"My Ultimate? Are we ready to leave?" **He asked diligently.

I looked down at the human, who was staring at me with terrified and confused eyes. They'd even programmed it in to these mutants brains to call me their 'Ultimate'? Jeez. **"Of course. Who are you?" **I asked, turning to the strange quadreped. **"Sir Jacq." **He said, nodding politely.

**"Cool. Call me Minos." **I said, picking up the human and putting him over my shoulder. **"And what do I call you, human?"**

The human jumped in surprise. I found it surpisingly easy to hold him, despite his jumping, and automatically I guessed that I'd also been programmed to be strong. Because the scientists had nothing better to do. **"M-me? Uh... Tom..." **He mumbled.

I nodded. **"Alright. Tom, Jacq. Let's go."**

I looked around. We had to be on an island, didn't we? I hummed, scratching at the back of my neck, when Tom shakily whispered something. **"You have wings."**

I blinked. **"Pardon?"**

**"You have wings." **He tentitivly poked them with his one good arm, before grabbing the corner and unfurling it for me. **"See?"**

I hummed. **"So I do." **I said, ignoring the odd feeling that having someone else touch aforementioned wings gave me.

I looked around. It seemed that most of the mutants had wings, and a large amount of the ones that didn't could simply fly through manipulating psychic energies or something of the sorts. I paused, before turning to Jacq. **"Make sure every one is with someone who can fly well, and preferably is strong. So they can actually get off of this damn island."**

Jacq nodded before marching off to set about completing his orders. I smiled to myself, humming a tune I didn't know. **"So, Tom. Scientist?"**

**"W-what?" **He asked, staring at me.

How on earth he manged to twist his body to look at me like that, I don't know. **"I said scientist. Why?"**

**"Oh. Um. Well, I like science. And my mum and dad met up during one of the experiments, so I guess I just grew up to be like this." **He said.

He was surprisngly happy talking like this, I noted, know that he wasn't bleeding to death anymore. **"I see. What experiment?"**

By the look on Tom's face, he wanted to ask me why I wanted to know so much. Thankfully, he didn't ask, because I wasn't sure myself. **"A Pokemon to human experiment."**

**"Oh, so they were scientists?"**

**"My dad was. My mum was part of the experiment."**

A silence hung in the air, and I tilted my head slightly. Now that he mentioned it, I could definatly see reminants of a Pokemon through the way he held himself and the way his eyes looked, but I didn't know which one. **"Oh. Interesting. What Pokemon?"**

**"A Sableye." **He mumbled, blushing.

**"Explains the eyes." **I said, looking in to said, incredibly blue and shiny, eyes.

Tom nodded, muttering something along the lines of **"Yeah, I guess."**

I chuckled, but didn't get a chance to reply as Jacq came marching back over. **"The task is completed, Ultimate."**

**"Good, good. We'll be off then."**

I spread my wings, flapping them experimently. **"Let's hope you got this right." **I whispered quietly to Tom, before running to the edge of the island and jumping.

I flapped rapidly, and found that it kept me in the air. I slowed down the pace of wings ever so slowly, and found that I could stay airborne so long as I put power in to my downstrokes. If I put even more power in to them, I flew. I grinned, doing a loop in the air, and Tom yelped. Of course, humans weren't built to fly. To me it just felt natural. Jacq and the rest of the mutants followed suit, and soon we were off. This was going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, there wasn't much to talk about. ^^ I'll try make the next chapter bigger.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, even if I like to pretend I do. :C *ahem* Anyway, I do own my characters. Just not Pokemon.

Warning: Violence, minor language, and probably yaoi. Although I do like yuri and hetero too, so expect that as well. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

As I soared high above the land, I noticed that humans seemed rather... common. They were literally on every street corner. **"Tom. Tell me about this world."**

Tom was nearly asleep as I spoke, so I shook him a bit to make him pay attention. He jumped, but shook himself and said, **"Oh, uh, right. World. Well, it's called Earth... these region is called Mellenos and is commonly reffered to as the labyrinth region... uh, there are other regions too... lots of them. More get discovered all the time. And there are lots of different Pokemon... and trainers catch Pokemon and use them in battles and contests..."**

I bristled slightly. **"Battles and contests?"**

Tom gulped, suddenly afraid. **"Yeah... like... y'know... 'I choose you, Pikachu!'" **He said in a high pitched voice, pretending to throw something at the air.

I sighed. **"Of course, that makes so much sense. Tell me more about the Pokemon."**

**"M'kay... There's Mew and Mewtwo, their legends, and there's-"**

**"Legends?"** I asked, interupting Tom.

**"Oh, uh, yeah. They're super rare, and are very, very powerful. There's only said to be one, but that's a myth. There's, like, whole communities. But there's a leader, and their leader is the most powerful one." **He paused, blushing. **"Or that's my theory, at least."**

I hummed. **"Makes more sense than just one, I guess."**

I sighed, halting in the air by spreading my wings out like a parachute. Tom yelled, scared, and I laughed. **"Now, let's see..." **I muttered, looking around. I flew foward a few foot, and looked around again.

I kept doing this for a mile or two, before noticing a castle - equipped with everything from an orchid to a dungeon, judging by the size and scale, not to mention the aura of granduer. I smiled to myself, landing carefully infront of the main gates. I motioned for everyone to join me, and then pushed open the doors.

I jumped back as a pink rodent flung itself at me, screaming bloody murder. I stumbled back despite myself, waving my hands at the crazed thing. A giggle floated through the air, it _winked _at me, and then it disappeared. I really couldn't have been more pissed had I tried.

Tom stared at the space where the creature had been and shrugged. I shrugged too, and Jacq made some sort of disgusted grunt sound. I didn't bother with the thing - probably wasn't worth my time anyway - and I just walked in to the castle. What I didn't know wouldn't hurt me.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I wandered the corridors, Tom close by my side. **"Ugh, calm down human," **I muttered, watching Tom shiver violently ever other second.

He looked sideways at me, whining. **"I'm sorry... I'm just cold..." **He half-explained.

I hummed, nodding. Tom tilted his head slightly, but looked away when he realised I saw him look at me. **"What?" **I asked.

**"Nothing... you just... you like to hum," **He said simply.

I paused, thinking. **"I guess. There's just this one song, and I don't know it."**

**"...sing it, I might now it."**

I looked sideways at Tom, before relenting and singing the first line of the song - the only line I knew.

_**"And pray tell that heavens path may guide their way."**_

Tom stopped, and I walked in to him. **"Hey," **I said in a low voice, gesturing for him to move forward.

**"S-sorry. It's just... that was the move Perish Song... I think, at least... it sounded like it... dum dum de dum..." **he said to himself, trying to get the tune right.

I shrugged, waving it off. **"Whatever. I'm sure- hey, look at that... ah, dungeons, I knew they'd be around here somewhere."**

Marching down the cold steps in to the labyrinth like dungeons without another word, I couldn't keep the manic smile from slowly spreading across my face. This place was huge, endless even, and was perfect for... something. What something, I wasn't sure. Just something special. **"...to what extent to my powers work?" **I asked, causing Tom to jump.

Tom paused, before saying. **"Give with one hand, take with the other. That's the principle we used. Whatever you do with the right, the left does the opposite."**

I hummed. **"So, if I do this..." **I pointed out my hand and fire shot up around it.

Tom yelped as he was splashed by a torrent of water that shot out of my other hand. **"T-that happens," **Tom whimpered.

I smiled. **"Nice," **I said appreciativly. **"So if I do this;" **I flicked my wrist and metal came shooting out of the floor, forming an eleborate machine that twisted and turned in to place, **"And then point my hand this way-" **I raised my other hand quickly, **"This should happen," **I said as a nearby wall exploded.

Tom gulped. **"Yup, pretty much... fire and water, creation and destruction, life and death."**

**"Did you make me on opposite day or something?" **I teased, grinning toothily.

Tom gulped. **"E-evidently."**

I grinned to myself, before walking over and piling up the rocks from the wall explosion. I walked back over to stand in the middle of the room, before flicking my wrist and turning it inwards. Another machine shot up out of the ground, forming itself in to a perfectly built cuboid, and the pile of rocks exploded again. I did this again twice, before there was nothing left of the rocks but dust-thin rubble. **"Nice... This could take a while," **I said to myself.

Tom was silent through out the whole process as I smashed down walls and built up my... something. It was starting to look like a labrotory, so I assumed that that was what it was. What else looked like a lab? I mean really.

By the time I was finished on my minature fit of creativity, there was a huge room full of rubble and clever looking machines that I couldn't hope to understand. Tom was looking around in awe, pushing his glasses back up his nose and smiling. **"Incredible..." **he murmerred, before turning to me and flinching slightly.

I guess I _was _rather terrifying. I grinned - for some reason that thought was most delightful to me. **"Ah, back up stairs we go," **I declared.

As I marched up the stares, soft music started to play. It was beautiful, yet, at the same time, terrifying. As I reached the top stair, I noticed one Pokemon in particular, a strange and oddly disturbing mix of a jigglypuff and a clefairy, singing to the other mutants. Looking now, they did seem rather disgruntled. All though, all things considered, I did attempt to kill them alongside the scientists earlier. As the jiggly...fairy...thing saw me, it immediatly stopped singing. I just waved my hand for it to carry on, to which it let out a thankful sigh. It went back to singing with gusto, letting out loud yet soft notes.

I dropped down on to the floor, flexing my arms before lying down and staring up at the ceiling. Jacq walked over next to me and coughed slightly. The pompous git. I lent up and looked at him through half closed eyes. **"What?"**

Jacq paused before saying, **"Well, it's just... you are our Ultimate, so, shouldn't you be sitting on a throne...?"**

A grin spread across my face despite myself. **"That sounds fun. Is there one?"**

Jacq titled his head, motioning to the throne on the wall behind me, and I jumped up and in to it before he could tell me much else. I lent back in to it, smiling. **"I could get used to this," **I sighed happily. **"I could definatly get used to this."**

* * *

><p>Stuff at the bottom is easier to skip if you don't want to read it. Yup.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do own my characters.

Ignore the fact I took forever to post this. D: I've been on holidays and apologise~ Uh, this looks like another filler to go along with the last one. Just explaining the powers and boosting Minos' ego. Next chapter comes with promises of Minos becoming extremly headstrong, random moments were Tom practically dies from laughter and eternal rivalries between legends and mutants~

Let's just hope I can keep that promise. :l

And lots of thanks to FangandIggyRule for the reviews! Loving your username too. ;D


End file.
